


Touching

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know how to calm down the panic in me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt here was 'arms, hands, fingers.' Lyrics quoted in Summary are from "Panic in Me" by Elton John

**_Touching_ **

I've always loved watching his hands as they move over his console. Under the deliberate, yet fluid control of his fingertips, I know the ship's weapons and defenses are in the best of hands.

I dreamed, awake and asleep, of how those hands might touch me, how he would know instinctively all the ways to draw the deepest responses from my body, from my soul.

Even better than dreams, his slightest caress can make me tremble and beg for more. And the simple touch of his fingertips on my hand brings a calmness I cannot summon alone.

He loves me.


End file.
